shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kate Lacrima
Kate Lacrima is the doctor of the Steel Rod Pirates. Appearance Kate is average height, thin, and well endowed. She has long red hair, part of which is tied in a black hair tie. She wears a pink V-neck shirt, blue pants, sandels and usually wears a doctor's coat. She also wears a stethoscope around her neck. A cigarette is usually in her mouth and she's seen regularly drinking from a flask or bottle. Personality Easy going, intelligent, short tempered, and ruthless. In battle she shows no mercy and will not stop until her opponent is completely defeated. However, she feels her duties as a doctor are paramount and ends up treating her defeated opponent at least by saving them from the brink death. She also has a tendancy to tell others that smoking or drinking isn't good for them and they should stop, even though those are noticably her biggest vices. She is a chain smoker and a bit of an alcoholic. Though she was raised in a Church affiliated orphanage, she is not particularly religious, but rather believes in a union between religion and science. She believes there are things that can not be explained by science, but puts full faith in the human will, science, and modern medicine. Abilities and Powers Kate is a brilliant doctor who can cure almost any ailment. She usually makes her own medicine. Since she is a heavy drinker she tends to add some sort of alcohol to it because she thinks that it has healing powers. In battle uses a battle axe, however she also tends to use her fists. History Faithful Medicine Kate was born in Cortiko City, a holy city in North Blue. Since her birth, she grew up in Zion Orphanarium where she was introduced to medicine and nursing, as it was ran by nuns and priests who served as doctors for that part of town. She found it very interesting and always helped in the infirmary, along with other various chores, such as splitting lumber, helping cooking, and helping prepare for masses usually by preparing the communial wine. Kate was under the direct care of Sister Kezia, who looked after her and disciplined her. Sister Kezia was trained in medicine so she taught Kate all she knew. Kate had a great interest in medicine, so Kezia bought her medical books, so she could continue her studies. Soon Kate became the head of the infirmary. A few years later, the Grand Inquisitor of Cortiko City, Takemata, substituting for the Arch Bishop, issued a new law, stating medicine would be abolished and the fate of the ill depends on divine judgement. Despite this Kate secretly continued to practice medicine for those in need. One day, she was found out by Kezia and got into an argument with her, when a man walked in the orphanarium asking for directions. She then left in a frenzy, to collect her thoughts and save herself some embarrassment for arguing with a nun in front of a stranger. She walked around town for some time when she eventually came to a cafe, where she saw the man that visited the orphanarium sitting a conversing with two other men. She covered her face with a newspaper and sat at the table next to them to listen to what they were discussing. After hearing their conversation about how Arch Bishop Clemens' illness might not be natural, she left and decided to sneak in St. Gregorio's Basilica and find information. That night, she snuck into the Basilica and began searching. While there she ran into the man she saw at the orphanarium. Apparently, he and his companions had the same idea. He introduced himself as Jackson Gunn, and invited her to join their search. Kate agreed to join them and then guided him to the church officials offices, where they hoped they would find something. Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Female Category:Doctor Category:Smoker Category:Axe User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Steel Rod Pirate Category:North Blue Characters Category:Galcion Category:Weapon Specialist